


spy.

by grazzin (Grazzi)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/grazzin
Summary: lux is a spy, not an assassin





	spy.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh ,,,,,, sorry for bady quality  
> follow me on twitter: @mgrazzin  
> posted on my main pseud with another couple

It's a breezeless night. The unmoving, thick curtains in front of the open window keep the study room dark, the only source of light is a small glint coming from her raised staff, which allows her to see a three feet radius from where she stands. It’s hard to find information from the archived files of the many books scattered on the table without being obvious that someone had been there. Not when there’s so many places to search and so little time.

She has five minutes.

Lux is supposed to be a spy and stealthy gather intel for Demacia, not leave the desk, which was organized before her arrival, almost upside down, with uneven amounts of dust and opened book pages. Opening another book and flipping through the pages, finally she finds something useful: A letter addressed to the Du Couteau’s head from Swain.

Four minutes and ten seconds.

Afraid to breathe and being caught, Lux flickers the light and turns it into a better lighting for reading.

A crack for the ceiling makes Lux jump with fear. She shouldn’t bring the letter with her, it would be more obvious that someone invaded private information, but she can’t help, currently too nervous to think properly, too afraid to reason with herself and little time to read and memorize its content. Lux stuffs the letter inside her cloak and closes the book, hoping that they wouldn’t find out who did it.

Three minutes and a half. Perhaps less.

The light changes once more, becoming weak from Lux’s fear. Sweating and trembling hands search for more on the drawers. She finds another letter.

Two minutes and forty five seconds.

Her neck becomes cold, Lux feels a sharp pain, a body glues behind her. Her light is gone and she drops her staff.

“What are you doing here?” her voice is a husky growl, implied threats under it, “Demacian scum should stay in Demacia.”

Lux bends her body to reach the staff, the pain turns stronger enough to draw a thin line of blood and make her give up, “Katarina. How did you know I was here?”

“You’re not very good covering your track,” she releases a small amount of pressure, just enough to let Lux breathe better, “I could see your light going through the door from the end of the corridor.”

Katarina squeezes her wrist until Lux drops the letter.

Deep breaths, Lux twitches her other wrist, her staff floats to her hands, “Are you going to kill me now?”

“You’re a spy, a little rat searching for things, touching everything with grabby hands,” Katarina laughs, pressuring even harder the knife against Lux’s neck again, “I’m an assassin, I kill people.”

Lux fingers touch the handle of her staff and she knows this is the time to act. She kicks the woman behind her, Katarina's hold on her hand tightens, she stumble backwards and the dagger makes a shallow cut on Lux's shoulder. The blonde hisses at the sharp pain.

Staff in hands, Lux turns the upper half of her body and throws her weight behind her, twirling her wand.

Katarina growls, advancing into Lux's direction, only to realise that her feet won't move, she has this inhuman howl that surely will haunt Lux's nightmares.

In a matter of seconds, the light mage makes a blindly light burst from her wand and, when Katarina is finally able to see again, the blonde is gone from the study room.

She runs her hands over the countless papers and books. The growl from her mouth becomes inhuman as soon as she searches for the most important letter of the study, if that little rat got it…

Lux pants heavily, even though she tries to muffle her breaths, she's not trained to run that fast and she's too tired, muscles too sore to try any light tricks to make her invisible to the other's eyes.

Keep running, she reminds herself. Katarina is not stupid, it's a matter of literal seconds until the assassin reaches her to take the letter back and maybe skin her alive just for fun.

Lux is too tired to run, legs hurting and sweat gluing on the back of her hair.

Keep walking, it's better than stop and not so tiring. It's better than being murdered. Lux is, oh, so tired, though.

She lets her body collapse onto the ground. Locks of blond hair falls in front of her eyes the paper she stole is too heavy for just one page, and her wand weighs five pounds more than it should. The adrenalin on her body starts vanishing little by little, letting her lungs burn, the cut on her shoulder hurting more than it should. She stays in the same position until she hears a shuffling of bushes near her. It ends up being only a lost fox that knows more of her surroundings than the girl.

With a deep breath, Lux starting recognizing the place, she’s nowhere near the Demacia-Noxus border, but not too close of the Du Couteau manor. However, she's not that far from danger either. There's a lake much too deeper than it seems five feet from her. Trees keep her from knowing the exact place besides knowing that there's a glade not so far. Lux's on the right path.

Another shuffling of leaves, another animal. Though, this time, it's not.

Lux hears the clanking of metal when it's too close to safely escape. Looking around her, she’s only able to find trees and bushes, maybe her mind is playing tricks, there is no way that Katarina would be able to find her this fast, Lux is sure. However, she was sure yesterday that she'd be able to accomplish the mission without being caught.

At last, Lux knows she's not the only person there, her light flickers, agitated. The blonde girl catches her wand and a burst of light comes from it, Katarina dodges and shows up from the bushes.

“Return the letter,” she growls. Katarina throws a dagger.

Lux follows the weapon with her eyes, it lands close to her left feet and she can't help but feel smug.

Ready to say “You missed,” to her, Lux has little time to adjust her vision and notice the knife coming at her. She catches her breath and rushes to shield herself from a greater wound.

Lux hisses in pain when it makes a slightly deeper cut on her rib.

Katarina chases Lux as she runs closer to the lake.

The blonde girl is limping, Katarina will obviously catch up with her. And she does, in a matter of seconds. Too close and too dangerous, Lux knows she can't put up a fight against Katarina (she is trained in one-on-one combat and she is strong, however, she isn’t trained on actual combat). She’s near the edge of the lake, breath shallow and tired.

Lux knocks her staff on Katarina’s temple once, when the redhead slits her forearm. Twice after Katarina growls. Thrice to make her fall into the lake deeper than it seems. She hears the splash of the water spilling everywhere.

She sees Katarina gulping water, weakly trying to reach the shore. Drowning. Lux sees the woman giving up.

Desperately, Lux releases her staff and jumps into the lake, swimming to reach Katarina and bring them to the land. Lungs burning more than ever. Lux hooks her arms under the woman’s and forces her muscles to cooperate.

Katarina coughs as they emerge from the water.

“Why did you save me?” Katarina coughs one last time, body splayed on the ground, clothes soaked. Lux is sitting at her side, tired.

“You said it yourself, I’m a spy, not an assassin. I don’t kill people,” Lux collapses at Katarinas side, “I also don’t allow people to die because of my fault.”

Katarina huffs, “You’re too good. Stop it.”

“I saved you.”

“I wanted to kill you.”

Lux rolls her body to see Katarina’s face, “But you didn’t.”

“But I couldn’t.”

Lux laughs, pulling Katarina closer to kiss her. Lux wants it to be a peck, though Katarina has a strong hold on her neck, allowing their teeth to clash.

Katarina separates them, holding Lux by her clothing, “Where’s the letter?”

Lux giggles and takes the letter from the cloak, soaked with water and illegible letters.

“Damn you,” Katarina rolls and sits on the floor, “You fucked up everything.”


End file.
